


Flowers from the Hart

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basically this is absolute tooth rotting happiness, Florist Harry, Flower Language, Love Confessions, M/M, chef eggsy, hartwin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, owner of The Daisy Chain cafe', is desperately in love with the owner of Flowers from the Hart, across the road. Little does Eggsy know that Harry feels the same way. Both completely in denial, they give each other a lesson in the old ways of Flower Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers from the Hart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifegivingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/gifts).



"Okay Gary, you can do this, he's here everyday before his shop opens. It's no big deal. The shop is quiet, you can do this, there will be no one here to get embarrassed about when they see you fail."

He sighed into the crisp morning air. It was before dawn, and Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, owner of The Daisy Chain, was setting out the solid wooden tables and chairs used for outside dining. In the distance, you could hear the nearby screech of the trains against the rails and Eggsy knew that the day would be busy. 

The Daisy Chain was a quant little cafe tucked between a book store called Better Read Than Dead, and an old fashioned barber, complete with white and blue pole and vintage chairs. It was a hole in the wall type place, with only a handful of tables in the building itself, but the two owners beside him were generous, and let Eggsy's tables spill out in front of the window display. In return for a courtesy coffee, of course.

"Well, no one except Miss Roxy..."

And what a coffee did the baristas indeed make! Roxanne Morton was a specialist, trained in Vienna, where coffee was more of a religion. She could perform the act with her eyes closed, and in a flourish of steam and a grind of beans she created the artwork that made Eggsy's mouth water.

Not that Eggsy drank coffee, of course, but the smell of the roast made his stomach grumble in delight, and there was something about Roxy, no one could make the beans smell as enticing as she did.

"And of course Jamal will have a right ol' laugh bout it."

Then there was Jamal, who was a longtime friend from Eggsy's stint in the marines, and now was his short order cook. He was honorably discharged when a horrible accident took his left leg. No one at The Daisy Chain exactly knew how it had happened, but that seemed to be how Jamal wanted it. Eggsy laughed to himself as he remembered his friend telling an excited gaggle of kids who stared in awe at his metal leg, that he had lost it while fighting off two sharks while swimming in a beach just off of the main isle of Ibiza.

Eggsy had been doing so very well in the marines, even starting his training as a military chef, but he gave it all away when his mother had contacted him late one night in a terrified haze. Her partner was abusing her, and Eggsy worked for months planning his mother's escape, taking job after job and doing some things he certainly wasn't proud of to save all the money that he could. He took the brunt of Dean's fists, and it left him more than a little scarred, but it was all worth it when Eggsy and his friends moved Michelle and Daisy into their own little townhouse, complete with a pastel pink room for Daisy. Dean was long gone, and life was all they could ever want.

The one thing he could never shake, however, was the cooking bug, and Eggsy flourished when the old owner of the shop suddenly found he had had enough of disgruntled and rude customers, and had promptly sold the business to Eggsy for a hundred pounds.

"A fine morning it is, isn't it, Mr. Unwin?"

Fittingly, Eggsy almost choked on his own intake of breath, and flushed bright red, recognizing the voice of his current dilemma.

"Harry! Bloody hell bruv, could you give me a bit of warning?"

And there stood Harry Hart, the face of Eggsy's struggles of the, mind the pun, heart.

Owner of Flowers from the Hart, Mr. Harry Hart was an older gentleman with perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair that Eggsy wanted nothing more than to ruin with a clench of his fingers. To make matters worse, the stunning man was always immaculately dressed. Today, it was a crisp white shirt and charcoal grey pants and vest. The only sign that he had already been working hard were the few choice green fingerprints on Harry's white apron.

Eggsy thought of his own apron, although brown to match the colors of his employees, it was a mess of flour and cocoa powder, so were the tops of his trousers, and it made him cringe in embarrassment.

"I apologize for startling you, Mr. Unwin, I just thought I would pop over a tad earlier this morning with today's bouquet."

In Harry's arms was the most beautiful arrangement of white daises, looking so delicate mixed with tiny baby's breath that looked like stars amongst the green. Their whismy and natural beauty reminded Eggsy almost immediately of his sister, and he slowly grinned at the warmth that blossomed in his chest.

"Brilliant as always, 'array, you always do such posh lookin work." He took the flowers with careful hands, following Harry through the front of the cafe, and trying not to blush too violently when Harry held the door open for him. "Hey Rox! Harry's usual! And a slice of that English Rose Cake I just put into the window, yeah?"

"Are you sure? You always say nothing missing from the window when we ope-" Roxy stopped when she saw the look in Eggsy's eyes, half desperation and half murder, before she grinned at Mr. Hart and expertly packed a slice away into a petite little cake box. "Good morning Mr. Hart! English Rose Cake, Eggsy just made it last night, rosewater, vanilla cream and raspberry icing. Eggsy made the rosewater all by himself with those petals you gave him."

Eggsy had to keep himself from dissolving into the polished wood floors as Harry curled his lips into the most gentle of smiles and gripped the younger man gently on the shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you were able to make use of them!"

Eggsy reluctantly pulled away to place the flowers into the heavy based vase next to the register. They spilled over the corner of the counter and suited the atmosphere perfectly.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Harry reached into the bouquet and plucked out a small boutonnière, hidden amongst the flowers, made of a single daisy and a sprinkling of baby's breath. "If I may?"

Eggsy swallowed and nodded shyly, before allowing Harry to pin the arrangement to his shirt, fingers perhaps lingering a tad too long on Eggsy's buttons."And, of course, a flower for the lady." And he plucked a larger daisy from the bunch and presented it to Roxanne with a flourish, who gleefully tucked it into her hair. She slid a double insulated cup across the counter with steam rising from the holes in the lid.

"Now! My very kind people, I shall need to take my leave as it seems your first customers of the morning are fast approaching." There was a faint screech of a train on its tracks in the distance. "Best wishes for your business today." And with a kind nod and a tinkle of the shop bell, Harry was gone, and Eggsy released the breath that he was holding in one long gasp.

"You know that you're fucked, mate?!" Jamal yelled out from the kitchen. "It's been two years of this, you know?! Shit's gotta stop!"

Eggsy tried to look threateningly at Roxy as she giggled to herself, but only ended up dissolving into laughter himself as he fingered the flowers on his chest.

\--------------------------------

"My god, Harry Hart, get a fucking grip on yourself, you're an former secret service man, not some bloody school boy!"

The bald headed Scotsman slammed the empty tumbler down onto the wood of Harry's kitchen table, gesturing wildly for his friend to refill his glass. However, Harry was too busy pressing his hands to his mouth as he tried to hold in all of his thoughts of panic as he relayed the most embarrassing part of his day.

"Two years I've had to watch this shit go on! Two full years of you falling head over heels for this man and I've just about had enough! It's happened right next to my door mind you! And I'm a fucking barber! People talk!"

"Merlin, please-"

"Don't you 'Merlin please' me, Harry!" He shook his glass before sighing and plucking the bottle of whiskey from the table and pouring himself another hearty few fingers. "Now listen to me, this is going to stop, you are going to march over there tomorrow morning, ask the boy out, take him home and fuck him senseless and THEN maybe you will be happy! And I'm sure that Eggsy will be just as happy, I can tell you that."

Harry scoffed at Marlin's suggestion, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks while he quietly sipped at his his own glass of whiskey. "I can assure you my thoughts are far more... Pure than just carnal acts."

"Fine then! Woo him, romance him and marry him and THEN take him to bed! Just for God's sake, take some happiness for yourself, old man!" Harry smiled, secretly behind the rim of his glass, a warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach for his best friend's care, as Merlin continued to share his overwhelming feelings. "And don't you DARE give me this shit about age gaps or anything else because my father was TWICE my dear mother's age and that went absolutely swimmingly!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, before setting down his glass and collecting their dirty dishes from the table.

"Your Mother and Father were divorced three times."

"Ah! But they always got back together! Even now! Until the end, it was indeed death till us part."

\--------------------------------

So that is how Harry Hart found himself early the next Tuesday morning, when his own shop was closed, but Daisy Chain was not, dressed in slacks and a soft cream cardigan over a white shirt, and flowers in his arms. Harry bringing floral arrangements into Daisy's was nothing new, however, this time, there was not a flower with Eggsy's sisters name among the bunch.

"Good morning Mr. Hart! I hope that you are well! We never see you on a Tuesday."

Roxy's smile was like a warm fire to the chilly morning as she swept the pavement outside the cafe in smooth strokes. She was an entirely wonderful woman, intelligent and beautiful and always stood with her head held high. In the back of Harry's mind, he felt the gentle regret of never being able to fall in love with her. She was a woman just like his own mother, with a spirit that was strong and true. They shared many passions, and Roxy would always bring him back little presents from her trips abroad.

However, while Roxy was the cozy fire in the living room, the warmth of family and friendship, Gary was as bright as the sun, breathing life into everything that came into his orbit, and he warmed Harry to his very core.

"A fine morning it is, Miss Roxanne. I was after Eggsy, I suspect he is out in the kitchen baking the treats of the day?"

A sad smile spread over Roxy's face and she shook her head. "Eggsy isn't in today. He caught a cold off of Daisy when he minded her on Sunday night, and he has to be so careful with those. One minute it's just sneezing, the next, it's gone straight to his chest."

If it was possible for even the flowers in his hands to droop, then Harry was sure that they would. He felt all of the daring drain out of him, and cold seep into the pit of his stomach. Of course, this was the universe telling him that he never deserved such things, how he ever thought that he could even dream of telling Eggsy the truth-

"Are those for Eggsy?" Roxy bowed her head, just low enough to smell the sweet perfume from the flowers in the arrangement. "You know, I still remember a little of what I was taught about Flower Language, we learnt such pursuits in finishing school." She raised a hand and carefully stroked one of the bright yellow Daffodil's in the bunch. "For what I see here, if Eggsy knew anything about their secret codes, I'm sure he would buy you the biggest bouquet of Red Chrysanthemums that he could get his hands on."

Roxy smiled bright, before taking a hold of her broom and gave his foot a playful sweep. "Come back a little later on. Eggsy lives a top the shop. I think he would be grateful to have someone bring him up some lunch."

Harry's heart caught in his throat, and he eyed the very top level of the building, where the curtains were drawn and he could imagine Gary curled up in bed with the covers drawn around his head, perhaps a tad feverish and sleepy and it made his heart ache for the young man to be in any sort of pain.

"He loves that Sweet Potato Roast Garlic Bread from the bakery down on Grafton Road, Mr. Hart!" Jamal's voice drifted through the shop door, which was propped open to let in the fresh morning breeze. "Nothin' like food to win a man's heart, am I right?!"

\--------------------------------

Eggsy yawned, and stretched, and wrapped himself in up in the blanket from the arm of his sofa. He wrapped his hands around his mug of tea and carefully padded down the stairs from the second floor into the little courtyard at the back of the building. His mother had been insistent on helping change the dingy little concrete square as thanks, ever since the faithful day that Eggsy and his friends had given her life back. She loved to garden, and had transformed the space with colorful flowers and little hedges, gravel that crunched underfoot around giant paving stones, and a solid set of outdoor chairs and table. The garden had become a haven for everyone that worked at the cafe, and Eggsy sat himself down at the table, closed his eyes, absorbing the heat from his cup and listening to the distant sound of traffic from the other side of the building.

"Eggsy! There is someone here to see you!" Roxy's voice was like the tinkle of a bell from the backdoor of the shop and he opened his eyes to the sight of Harry Hart backing himself through the flyscreen door, holding a flat wooden board brimming with food.

Eggsy almost bristled in embarrassment, expecting to see the man of his affections dressed in his usual splendor, but he stopped and smiled as he saw Harry dressed down as far as he had ever seen him before. The young chef was glad for the fever in his cheeks hiding the blush as he took in Harry's form with absolute fondness, he was casual in loafers and slacks and a warm looking jumper, and his hair looked like it had been swept back by his fingers. He looked homely and relaxed and comfortable, and it was absolutely Eggsy's favorite look on the man so far.

Eggsy smiled warmly, blinking slowly in the sunlight before patting the bench beside him, and the most satisfying sound of crunching gravel followed Harry as he approached the bench and slid into his own seat. 

Harry watched with an ache in his throat as Eggsy's smile grew as he eyed the food upon the board. It was filled to the brim with great big pieces of golden bread, studded with bits of crispy sweet potato and caramelized garlic cloves. There was also a ramekin filled with whipped butter and a butter knife tucked in to rest and it looked as delicious as it smelled. He turned to Harry, and the look upon the young man's face was so bright from behind the flush of his cheeks, and the clouds in his eyes, that Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss him with every single feeling of love that he had.

"I bet Jamal told ya, didn't he? This is pretty sweet of you, Harry, they sell out real quick. That bakery is a favorite of mine."

"Well, when one is feeling under the weather, copious amounts of garlic usually does the trick." Harry passed Eggsy a napkin from where it was tucked into his hand, and kept one for himself. "Go ahead and start, Roxy heated it up for us."

"Thank you, Harry, I was dreadin' havin' to go down to the shop and get somethan, I hate them seeing me be anythin' but capable, you know?" He slathered his piece with a generous helping of butter and took a bite, moaning in delight as the flavors hit his tongue. "This stuff is the best. I've tried to make it on me own but it's not the same. But then again, breads not a strong point of mine anyway."

Harry took a smaller slice and took the knife, warm from Eggsy's hand and spread some butter of his own before popping it into this mouth. The taste of fresh bread flooded his mouth, along with the sweetness of the garlic and the texture of the crunchy sweet potato. He could also taste rosemary, and thyme, and it was something he wholeheartedly enjoyed.

"I rather enjoy making bread. I would be honored if you would like to have you in my kitchen, one day." When Eggsy raised and eyebrow, and a cheeky grin spread across his face, Harry seemed to flounder, tripping on his words while heat spread over his face. "Of course- I mean- ahh bugger it."

Eggsy smiled wide around a mouthful of delicious bread and pushed the board forward towards Harry. "Come on, old man, eat your food before it gets cold."

\--------------------------------

Eggsy was sleepy and warm, wrapped in his blanket with Harry for company, feeling surprised but relieved at his level of comfort with the man. For as much as he had always loved Harry, and wanted to make very best of impressions, he found that here, while they were alone, he didn't feel the need to be anyone but himself.

Harry had seen the worst of him, in all the time that he had ever known him, and he wasn't running yet.

They had talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Eggsy about his mother and sister, his years in the marines and his ideas for the shop. Harry spoke in hushed tones about his years as in the Secret Service, and had made Eggsy promise not to share the stories, and the young man did with a finger pressed to his lips.

The thought that Harry had been like a real life Jack Bauer or James Bond, had just about sent Eggsy's mind into overdrive, and a hundred different fantasies popped into his mind, all at once, making Eggsy shiver in delight and wrap the blanket tighter around himself.

Roxy had brought them out cups of tea and a pot of golden honey, and Harry was delighted to see the great big dollop of sweetener match his own.

He hated to admit it, and loathed loosing Harry's company, but he was falling asleep in the patch of sun that had managed to shine into the concealed courtyard. One minute he was listening to a tale of Harry stopping a illegal breeding ring of purebred pugs, the next, he had found himself with a strong arm around him and a hand resting on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, my darling, I shouldn't have kept you out in the cold for so long. You're still very warm."

"S'okay." Eggsy smiled, turning into the feeling of Harry's cool palm on his burning skin. "You've been so good. Don't know what I'd do without you, 'Arry."

"Is your door open? I can help you up the stairs?"

"That would be nice, bruv, thanks."

\--------------------------------

Harry considered himself a gentleman, and a gentleman would never find himself in the bedroom of his intended without first being invited in, but this time he was sure that his mother would forgive his rudeness as he supported Eggsy with a firm arm around his waist, the younger man's head falling to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"There we go, my love. Rest cures all that ails us."

He felt Eggsy chuckle softly against the collar of his shirt, and silently mourned the loss of his heat as he lowered him down to the blankets, watching as Eggsy instinctively curled up into the comfort of his bed.

"Heh, that's real funny, bruv. Even jokin' in me dreams." He drew the covers up to his chin, and his voice was nothing but a breathy whisper against the blankets. "I would give everythin' I have to be your love."

The reality of it all sunk in Harry's stomach like a stone, and the older man sat down carefully on the edge of Eggsy's bed and just took it all in. His body screamed out that the man of his affections actually DID love him back, just like he knew in his heart of hearts was absolutely true.

But his mind refused the notion, and he trailed his fingers, as light as the morning breeze against Eggsy's hair, and he stood, leaving the room with quiet footsteps.

And just as the young man had fallen into slumber, Harry returned, with the flowers from the morning, in a vase that he found in the kitchen. He spied Eggsy's sleeping form and gently placed the arrangement onto the bedside table near his love's pillow, before taking a simple white card out of his pocket and propping it up against the offering. 'Gary Unwin' written in a flourish over the front.

"I was a man of secrets and riddles, Gary, and, well, It's been a while since I was in that world, but something inside me just needs to test you. For I love you with the power of a thousand suns and that is barely describing how much warmth you bring to my heart." Harry went down on bended knee next to bed and pressed a kiss to Eggsy's forehead, lingering for a few moments more. "But don't fret, my darling, I will wait an age for you, and then I would wait forever."

Harry smiled warmly before standing up, fixing a few of the flowers in the arrangement and leaving his love to sleep.

\--------------------------------

Eggsy awoke to the sunlight streaming though his bedroom window, and a wholehearted need to go to the bathroom. He threw back the covers and stumbled half blind to the bathroom before making full use of the amenities. 

He groaned and stretched and sunk himself into a steaming hot shower, taking much pleasure in using the body wash that smelled just like his own freshly baked apple and cinnamon Danishes. He washed his hair, and shaved his face and before long, felt as if he was a new man. He wrapped a plush towel around his hips and scrubbed another coarse one over his hair before walking over to the side of his bed to sit down.

It was the perfume he noticed first, floral scents so different from the smells that usually permeated Eggsy's apartment, and he went to reach to his bedside table for his watch but almost knocked over a vase instead.

Eggsy let his mouth curl into a grin as he spied the flowers by his bedside, and he just KNEW that it was Harry. He wracked his brain, trying to remember anything from the night before but all he could remember was heat and exhaustion and the feeling of lips pressed against his forehead. Eggsy's heart pounded wildly in his chest and his skin flushed with healthy vigor and he took his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it with his smile as he took the card beneath the flowers with almost trembling hands.

My Dearest Gary,  
Achillea and Aster  
Camellia's of Pink and White  
Cornflowers and Gardenia's  
Heather and Blue Hyacinth's  
Woven with Moss and tiny white Primrose  
Ranunculus of course, I hope you know why,  
and lengths of Stock for a Happy Life.  
And most importantly, Red Tulips, because they say so much more than my lips are worthy to bear.  
Do not fret, I will wait for however long it takes.  
And if these words are not returned then do not worry your heart,  
just a single yellow rose, and all will be as it were.  
Forever yours,  
Harry Hart.

It took a few times for Eggsy to absorb the entirety of the riddle, and he blinked, a shy smile on his lips before he grabbed his phone from the charger against the wall and flopped down on the bed, cracking his knuckles and opening up Safari before settling in.

\--------------------------------

Roxy was clearing tables after the lunch rush, humming to herself as she stacked plates with practiced ease into the white tub, ready for her casual dish hand. They were dealing well enough without Eggsy, but she made a mental note to remind him to restock the freezer with unbaked pastries when he was well enough.

"ROX! ROX! I NEED A FLORIST!"

The barista almost dropped the entire box of dishes before turning wildly to the cafe owner who looked like he had just gotten dressed in the dark.

"Eggsy! There is a florist across the street! What has gotten into you!"

"No no no! Not Harry! For Harry! Look at this! I have to go!"

Eggsy shoved a piece of paper and a card into her hands and kissed her firmly on the cheek before jumping up with arms raised triumphantly, pumping the air before racing down the street and past the train station.

Roxy shook her head in disbelief before smoothing out the paper against her apron and studying the handwriting.

Achillea - Elegance, Friendship  
Aster - Symbol of love? Patience  
Camellia's of Pink and White - Longing for you, You're Adorable  
Cornflowers and Gardenia's - Hope In Love, Purity, Sweet love  
Heather - Good luck, Protection, Admiration, Solitude  
Blue Hyacinth's - Sincerity  
Moss + Primrose - Eternal affection and I cannot live without you  
Ranunculus - I am dazzled by your charms?? Ha!  
Red Tulips - THEY MEAN I LOVE YOU OH GOD  
Yellow Rose - Friendship, give to him if I just want friendship? NOT ON YOUR LIFE

It took a moment for Roxy to register the meaning of the writing but when it suddenly hit her, she clutched the paper to her chest and spun around in pure glee.

A knock on the window beside her shook her out of her revere, and Roxy waved shyly at the bald headed barber who smiled cheekily, and waved back, giving her the thumbs up before blowing her a kiss, which she playfully caught in her hand.

\--------------------------------

"Oh GOD, how could I be so stupid!? A stupid man with his stupid riddles because you have to be all Mr. Big Shot Super Spy, like my GOD man, that was fifteen years ago and he will NEVER EVER love you! And he was SICK and FEVERISH and probably still IS and he probably never even read that stupid card and oh lord I can never show my face again! I'll have to move the shop because I AM IN ETERNAL LOVE with this gorgeous boy across the-"

"Harry!"

"-street."

For a former Secret Agent, Harry had gotten quite used to vocalizing his troubles into his florist's coolroom, and was especially quite used to ignoring the urge to turn around whenever he sensed trouble at his back. So when the hairs bristled on the back of his neck at the familiar sound of his love's voice, it took him a while to summon up the courage to turn around to face him.

"So... You heard all that, didn't you?"

Harry turned, expecting to find a single Yellow Rose tucked into Eggsy's hands, but found, instead, his arms overflowing with, of course, just as Roxy had said, with Red Chrysanthemums, and also Ambrosia Flowers.

And the most gorgeous smile on Eggsy's face.

"Every single word, bruv."

And it took Harry a moment to realize the importance of the flowers that Eggsy was holding, but his young love was quick to the punch as he set the flowers down.

"The red fluffy ones mean I Love You too, but the florist on Kensington Street said that Ambrosia flowers mean Your Love is Returned, so I thought I would get both so I could get it right-"

And Harry couldn't let one more word pass from Eggsy's lips as he took a few short strides towards the young man, took his face between his hands and kissed him for all it was worth.

It was a heated kiss, and spoke volumes of the love that they both shared, and it wasn't long before they had to break apart for air. Harry chased after Eggsy's lips with his own and the young chef gasped in pure glee, winding his arms around Harry's neck.

"I think I got the right flowers then. Bloody hell, thank god for Google or I wouldn't have even known what half of them were!"

Harry pressed a more chaste kiss to Eggsy's lips, stroking back the unbrushed mess of his love's hair from his face. "I never doubted you for a second, my darling."

"Well! There was another flower I thought to get?"

"And what was that?"

"Jonquil. But the florist lady said that might be a bit too forward."

At first, Harry was wide eyed and cautious, but slowly, his lips turned into a smile that was less seductive and more purely carnal. He brought Eggsy's hands down from around his neck and pressed a slow kiss to the young man's palm, and Eggsy had to focus on not melting into the depths of the floorboards.

"And is that something you truly want?"

"Of course!" Eggsy's cheeks were flushed bright, and happily, this time, fever wasn't the cause. "As long as it involves staying by your side for the rest of time. Only condition. I'm not a one time deal, Mr. Hart."

"... I would call that a very fair deal, my darling."

And Harry eyed Eggsy with complete revere, and let go of his hands, jogging quickly to the door of his shop, drawing the shutters and turn down the open sign. He spun on his heel, and sauntered back towards his love, and saw the slow swallow of his Adam's apple, and the click of Eggsy's throat suddenly gone dry.

He locked his gaze with Gary for a moment, before grinning like the cat who got the cream. With a burst of strength, he caught Eggsy in his arms who just about shouting in delight as Harry threw him over his shoulder. 

And with a firm hold on his legs and back, Harry took white carpeted stairs hidden up the back of the store.

"You're not the only one who lives above their enterprise!"

Eggsy could only laugh in pure joy as he helped slam the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! Thank you so much, my Hartwin Secret Santa, for encouraging me to branch out of my usual canon compliant fic, to do an AU, which I absolutely love reading but never have wrote before! All of the flower language used in this story was taken from various internet sources, and most interestingly, it differs from country to country! I really hope that you enjoyed it! I had started to write a story where Harry was trapped hurt on a mission, but the words wouldn't come. But a Christmas gift should never be sad, so this ultra tooth rotting story was born!


End file.
